Sick, A Lucian Story
by ddlovatojoejonas1
Summary: Lucy's sick, and Ian's there to make her feel better! My first fanfic!  : Anyways, I DO NOT OWN IAN OR LUCY, this is just for fun. I hope you will read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sick**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, just wanted to say that (: And I do not in any way shape or form own Ian Harding or Lucy Hale! They have their own lives! Okay always read and review!**

**Lucy's POV:**

I was on my way to work, and I felt horrible. My head ached, my throat hurt, and I just felt sick. The good thing was that today was just a table read and a fitting, no scenes being shot. I had to be there at 11, but the table read wasn't until 2. As I pulled into Warner Brother's Studios, I saw HIM, Ian Harding. He was getting out of his car, and smiled at me. I forced my best fake smile at him, but I guess he could tell something was wrong.

When I got out of my car, Ian came to greet me,

"Hello wittle Wucy." Ian said in his baby voice.

"Hey buddy," I said trying not to sound sick.

"You alright, you sound a little weird." He asked. Oh God, he was already catching on.

"I'm fine," I lied, "I just woke up, so I still have morning voice." I said casually. He nodded, and we walked into the studio together.

At 12:30, everyone was out getting lunch. Shay, Ashley and Troian were all at Starbucks, and asked if I wanted to come. I said I wasn't hungry, and just stayed in my dressing room. I was getting bored and feeling worse by the minute, so I decided to visit Ian. I slowly walked down to his dressing room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Ian opened it.

"Hey Luce," he said sweetly, "want to come in?" he asked. I nodded, and walked inside. He shut the door and sat down on his couch. "So, what's up?" he asked.

And that's when it happened. All my sick feelings of the day caught up to me. "I…" was all I could manage to say before running into his bathroom, throwing up in his toilet.

"Luce," was all he had to say. He came over, and was rubbing my back gently. After I was finished, I slumped down on the floor. "Hey," he said softly, "you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"I think I'm sick." I said. Ian laughed,

"Well, considering you just threw up in my bathroom… I'd have to say the same thing." He said. I smiled weakly.

"Ian, I don't feel good." I moaned. Ian cupped his hand on my cheek,

"I know, I know. Just try to relax." I leaned into his cool touch. After a few minutes Ian wrapped his arms around my torso and picked me up bridal style. "I think someone needs to lay down." He said. He carried me to his couch, and set me down.

"Wait, Ian?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Lay with me." I said weakly. Ian sighed, and got back on the couch. He leaned back, so I could lay my head on his chest. Once I did, he put his other arm around me. I listened to his heartbeat. It was beating fast.

**2 hours later**

I looked at the clock, and it said 2:45. Shit, wasn't the table read at 2? "Ian," I said, "wasn't the table read today?"

"Don't worry; I called Marlene while you were sleeping. I told her you were sick, and that I was taking care of you. She said not to worry about it, and that whenever you felt better you could come back."

I smiled. He really was always looking out for me. "Thank you," I whispered. He smiled, and put his hand to my forehead.

"Well, it seems your fever has gone down, do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" he asked

I shook my head, "I feel a lot better than I did 2 hours ago, that's for sure." I smiled.

Then, Ian smiled. "Well I'm certainly glad to hear that."

And then I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up, put my hand on Ian's face and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for everything. You're the most amazing friend I could ever have."

Ian smiled, "You are quite welcome." He kissed the top of my head, "Now, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled, and laid my head back against his chest. Today could not have been anymore perfect.

**A/N thank you for reading! Once again I do NOT own Ian Harding or Lucy Hale, and this is just for fun! Please Review and Rate, because this is my first fan fiction, so criticism is welcome!**

**Hannah (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

I do not own Pretty Little Liars, just wanted to say that again! (: And I do not in any way shape or form own Ian Harding or Lucy Hale! They have their own lives! Okay always read and review! And thanks for the nice reviews! This one will be longer! Promise. (:

**Lucy's POV:**

I guess I fell back asleep, because when I woke up Ian was gone. I slowly sat up, and reached for my phone. I went to tweet, "not feeling too good today. but, good thing i have IANMHARDING to take care of me (:" After tweeting, I texted Chris. (A/N if you don't know who Chris is, stalk Lucy's twitter. He's there. Always there…) After a few minutes, Ian came back in with a cup of tea for me.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" he asked me.

I smiled. "A little, what you got there?"

"Tea, Marlene made it for you at crafty. She also said she hopes you feel better," Ian said smiling. "And she told me to take good care of you."

"Well, it looks like somebody's doing his job." I said giggling. I took the tea and began to drink it.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head, "My head still hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine." I looked down at my phone. 5:30 pm. "Hey, do you want to grab some dinner?"

Ian shook his head. "Do you remember that you got sick, in my bathroom like 3 hours ago? No way. You can't eat anything until tomorrow. And to make sure you are okay, you are coming home with me."

I looked up. "What? Ian that's crazy. I can take care of myself. Or, I'll call Claire to come over, or maybe Chris."

"No, I'm going to make sure you are 100% better. Now come on, Norman said we could go home."

I was too weak to argue anymore. "Fine" I said. "But I'm taking my car."

"Lucy, don't be difficult. I'm going to drive you." Ian said, "Now, get your bag so we can leave."

I nodded and got my stuff together. Then as I stood up, Ian picked me up. "And you think I'd let you walk on your own, too?"

I smiled, "Classic Ian." Ian took me to his car, and set me down in the passenger seat.

The ride to his apartment was quick and quiet. I just looked at the L.A traffic, while Ian blasted Coldplay on his iPhone. When we reached his apartment building, we took the elevator up to the 8th floor. He opened his door, and led me inside. He put his things on his chair, as did I. I sat on his couch, and he sat next to me.

Ian felt my forehead, "You feel a little warmer, Luce. Are you SURE you're okay?"

"I'm fine, and I wish you'd stop asking me if I was okay or not." It was getting a little annoying.

Ian smiled, "I'm just looking out for my wittle girl. I want you to be okay."

I sighed, "I know." I reached up so I could wrap my arms around Ian. "And I'm so grateful for that. I don't know anyone besides my parents who would take care of me this much while I was sick."

"Well, it's their loss. You're real cute when you're not feeling good."

I snickered. "Watch that attitude, Harding. When I feel better I can hurt you like no one else can."

"Even though you're sick, you can still be feisty." Ian commented.

I slapped his head.

"Ow," was all he could say.

**Ian's POV:**

Around 7 pm, Lucy fell asleep. I guess being sick can make you really tired. She fell asleep in my lap, so I was afraid to move. She was so peaceful and adorable while she was sleeping. Reluctantly, I fell asleep as well.

"Ian. Ian. IAN" Lucy screamed at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"I'm hungry." Lucy pouted.

"How's your stomach?" I asked groggily.

"It's fine. Can we order a pizza?"

"Sure, Dominos is on speed dial." I said handing Lucy my phone.

"Aw, is baby tiwed?" Lucy asked in her baby voice.

"Hey, shut up."

"Ian… who is Melissa Tortora?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"LUCY HALE YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" I yelled practically attacking her for my phone.

"In your dreams Harding, I'm about to call this girl!" Lucy said running around the couch.

I chased her around for a few minutes and then I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around. "You, my babe are very sneaky."

"Well, I have to be the sneaky one in this relationship." Lucy said.

RELATIONSHIP? If only…

"I didn't mean it like that, Ian. You know what I meant." Lucy said turning serious.

"I know what you meant Lucy." I said snapping back. "I'm not as stupid as I look."

"What changed your mood Ian?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing Lucy. Did you order the pizza yet?"

"Working on it." Lucy said quickly as she dialed the number.

Suddenly, maybe Lucy staying over the night would not be as great of a thing as I thought.

After the pizza was delivered, Lucy and I ate in silence. After we finished, we sat on the couch and watched TV. Around 11 pm, Lucy fell back asleep. I carried her to my bed, and set her down. When I put the covers on her, she mumbled something unaudible. "What Luce?"

"Stay with me." she said softly.

"Lucy, it's not such a good idea."

"Please? I'm just a sick little girl, who needs my friend."

I sighed. "Lucy, if anyone finds out about this-"

"No one is going to. Please, for me?" Lucy begged, "I need you."

Giving in, I layed down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, falling asleep.

**A/N thanks for reading (: sorry it was kinda short, but it was a little longer than the last one! just to clarify, this is probably gonna be like a 3/4 shot :) i haven't decided yet! and, once i'm done with this story i'll probably start an actual aria and ezra story (: and once again i don't own Ian or Lucy, because they have their own lives and are not characters! thaankkss!**


End file.
